Baby Seal Leather Boots
by Umbra93
Summary: *Based On Funny Ad, Rated M for theme* Megamind is cleaning his room and finds himself polishing his old favorite boots... As he's polishing away and watching nature shows on "Mating"... Roxanne and Minion step in thinking he's polishing something ELSE!


**This wonderful fanfic was inspired by "Funny Shoe Commercial".. Type that up on YouTube, and it should be one of the first ones, it's icon should be the guy with a dumb look on his face, curly hair... If you can't find it right away, just keep an eye out for the one most like this story.. If all else fails message me xD**

**This story was rated M for the... Suggestiveness. *I do not own Megamind or the characters... All for fun* Enjoy.**

* * *

It's mid afternoon in the not-so-evil lair, and Roxanne has challenged Minion to a game of chess... She was winning. According to Minion, Megamind had been in his bedroom all day organizing files and picking up after it. He was never the really tidy type. Always so disorganized.

"How'd you learn how to play like this? I'm impressed!" Minion was surprised she was outsmarting him.

It seemed she AND Megamind had a knack for board games. Poor fish.

"My mom and I used to play all the time.. We would play until I won. " She grinned.

_In the mean time..._

Megamind had finally finished with filing. He moved toward his wardrobe with a grimaced look on his face.

"What a mess. I'm so sloppy it's so embarassing!"

He cursed to himself, picking up leather pants, belts, shoes... The blue man paused, seeing his favorite pair of boots. They were the supposed "baby seal" leather boots he used in his last brawl with Metro Man.. It brought back memories.

"Hmm.. You could use some polishing.. You need to look your best tonight if I'm going to be taking Ms. Richie out on a night on the town..."

After finishing straightening out his wardrobe, he found his polishing tools and sat them down on the couch of which was in front of the large flat screen television on one side of his room, normally used for surveilance of Metro City.. He changed the channel to Animal Planet. A show on african mammals were on, in particular the lions and hippos. Megamind still had a lot of curiosity towards Earth's various mamals.

He looked to the animal's structure as possible bases for a better suit for Minion. The ape suit needed work.

* * *

"Megamind's been in there a long time... HAH check mate!" Roxanne exclaimed, moving in for the kill.

Minion gasped, pretending to be sad about being defeated.

"Yeah.. You wanna go with me to check up on him?"

"Sure." She smiled, getting up.

* * *

Megamind had one boot on his lap. With one hand, he kept hold of it while the other was scrubbing/polishing the side of it. It sounded similar to sand paper. He kept his eyes to the screen, nearly looking bored of the task he was doing. The nature show then suddenly started explaining the mating proess of hippos in moderate detail. Roxanne and Minion approached the door of Megamind's room, hearing the unusual sound of what was the polishing rag rubbing against the boot..

Minion was confused when he was hearing, "_Once the male hippo is ready to mate, he will fight to the death for his territory_."

The door was open by a crack. Roxanne looked nearly as confused. Without a sound, she opened the door to see what was going on. The woman and fish froze, staring at what they THOUGHT they were looking at.

Megamind was sitting on the couch, completely oblivious of the two directly behind him. The narrator kept talking about the hippo mating process, showing the male moving up to mount the female...

His right arm was moving up and down in a steady pace, polishing the boot in his lap, as his two friends thought he was... doing SOMETHING ELSE_...hinthint nudge nudge..._

He was thinking on changing the channel... Until...

**"MEGAMIND** I did _NOT_ need to see that! I'll remember to knock next time! Tell us so we can just leave you alone for a while!" Roxanne felt so embarassed, her face bright red, giggling like a school girl, the image she THOUGHT she had stuck in her mind. She couldn't help herself from imagining what it looked like if it was right infront of her.

He jumped up and turned around, not expecting anyone there, "Whos it what?" He rambled, jumping up holding the boot and rag.

Minion hid behind the door.

Roxanne was covering her eyes, turning away.

"In the AFTERNOON, sir?" Minion asked, still thinking he was...

"In the afternoon, what, Minion? I can't polish my shoes when I need to?"

Megamind was still oblivious to what just happened. Roxanne understood the misunderstanding before Minion, and she couldn't hold in her laughter. Megamind frowned, not sure what just happened.

"What is so funny?" He looked at her dumbfounded.

"The.. Way you were doing that, at this angle it looked like you were.. Nature show..." She giggled, making the hand motion so he would understand.

It took him a moment to process, his face turning bright violet. Minion realized it was safe to come out and nodded, confirming that's what they thought he was doing.

**_"OH DEAR LORD IS THAT WHAT!"_ **

Megamind didn't know whether to laugh with Roxanne or hide.

"You dirty minded temptress, get your mind out of the gutter!" He chuckled, throwing the boot aside, suddenly repulsed by it.

"Oh come on, you should've seen it.." Roxanne coudln't keep giggling, giving him a simpathetic hug.

He grinned rolling his eyes and embracing back.

"You people are crazy..."

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! xD I would've dropped to the floor laughing if that happened to me. But that's just mee. What did you guys think of my mini tale of the... misunderstanding?**

**Thanks for reading, and stay tuned! lol**


End file.
